Shake Me Up
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: A hitman has rolled into Wisteria Lane. What's wrong with that? He's after Mike. What's worse is Susan thinks that Mike's cheating on her with Edie, and she confides in Lynette about her fears. What could possibly happen? Who knows! R&R... No flames...


**A/N: **This is my first DH fanfic! I just now got into the show, so I'm sorry if it's a little out of character! I own nothing except for the character that I have created. And sorry about the first chapter... I know it's kinda confusing... But, it'll come together a little more as I continue to write it, I promise. So, here we go. Chapter 1: **Beat Goes On**

* * *

><p><strong>The wives of Wisteria Lane were inseparable. There was Lynette Scavo, the hair-brained, worn out mother of four unruly kids. There was Gabrielle Solis, the wealthy beauty queen and trophy wife of Carlos Solis. There was Susan Mayer, the clumsy brunette that always seems to have bad luck. Then there was Bree Van De Kamp, the perfect mother (well, as perfect as a person could be) who's marriage was going under with her husband wanting a divorce. Yes, life was going well on Wisteria Lane. Except for the mystery that surrounded the suicide of Mary Alice Young.<strong>

4353 Wisteria Lane. Home of Susan Mayer. Nobody'd believe what had just happened as Susan laid in Mike Delfino's arms after a long night of sex. Susan sighed, happily, laughing as he kissed her temple. "Mmmm… I got to say, it was definitely worth the wait," she said, kissing his lips. Mike rubbed her arms and checked the clock, his smile slowly fading as he realized that he was late. Late for something very important. "Shit! I'm late!" he said, jumping out of bed and scrambling for his clothes. Susan tilted her head to the side and wrapped the sheet around herself, running her fingers through her hair. "Late for what exactly?" she asked.

Mike looked at her and leaned down, kissing her. "Sorry sweetheart. I forgot to tell you. I have to go clean Edie's pipes. That woman's always got clogs," he said. Susan rolled her eyes. _Yeah I bet, _she thought. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "Just don't wait too long, okay? We still on for dinner tonight?" she asked, looking at him, her brown doe eyes looking deeply into his. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "Wouldn't miss it. I'll be there to pick you up at 7 sharp," he said. He kissed her one last time and walked out the door.

Edie Britt was a divorcee as well. She wouldn't sink so low as to try to sleep with Mike, would she? Susan watched out her bedroom window. It was silly. Like Mike'd really cheat on her with that cheap plastic Barbie doll. He wouldn't, would he? As she pondered this, she had forgotten about Gabrielle's invitation to a dinner party (which Mike so eagerly accepted to go as her date) that she was throwing tonight.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle, wasn't worried about Carlos leaving. In fact, with him out of the house, that would give her more time with John Rowland, the gardener. As Gabrielle watched out the window as the high-schooler mowed the grass, she couldn't help but wonder how it had come to this. The affair was far from over. There was more where that came from. She waved to John, a smile on her lips as he looked at her. What was the point of their affair? She wanted happiness. She wanted to feel loved. That's how they always did it. Carlos treated her as a prize. But, John. He treated her like an actual person. He was much more than her gardener.<p>

She waved him over as he set down the gardening tools and ran up to her. "Hi Mrs. Solis," he said. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, smiling and sighing softly. "We have the entire house to ourselves for a little while. What do you say you show me how much you know about biology?" she asked, running her finger along hi chest. John enjoyed her touch. It was sexual, and sensual. Almost as if she needed him right then and there. He chuckled and looked at her. "I say… let's do it," he said, taking off his shirt.

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him, tangling her hands in his hair.

* * *

><p>Life on Wisteria Lane was happy, for the most part. But, for Lynette, it was hectic. Having to raise 4 kids, her husband always gone for business, and suffering from ADD medication withdrawals, she sometimes had a hard time concentrating on anything. Her hands were beginning to shake. She was starting to get headaches. And she was hiding the fact that she was wanting to kill herself. But, it didn't matter right now. The kids were laying down for a nap, and she had enough time to actually relax. She sat back on the couch, her eyes closing after the long day of chasing after the young children. Lynette's phone ran and she leaned over to pick it up. "Scavo residence. What can I do for you?" she asked.<p>

It was Susan, who sounded distraught. "Do you think Mike would cheat on me?"

Lynette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. "No. Susan, where is this coming from?" she asked. Susan told her about Edie and the pipes and Lynette laughed, rolling her eyes. "No sweetheart. He wouldn't cheat on you with Edie. I've seen you two together and you are like two peas in a pod," she said. Susan sighed and nodded her head, licking her lips. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid," she said, looking down. Lynette smiled. "You are. Hun, he's not a Karl in disguise. He loves you," she said, reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Not everything was normal on Wisteria Lane. Especially, on this particular day. In came a stranger with a suitcase, a pair of gloves, and a ski mask, riding into town. This was the one that started all the trouble and made one of the girls end up in the hospital. His name? Damien Michaels. This mysterious Damien Michaels was in Fairview for one reason, and one reason only. To take out his newest target. He was a hitman. His target? Mike Delfino. And he was going to get rid of him no matter what the cost.<p>

**A/N: If you're reading this, you have reached the end of the chapter. If you are still reading this, then that means you're contemplating on whether to review or not. Well, what are you waiting for? We're not getting any younger... And you won't be able to know what happens next if there's no review.. =]... Review ittt! **


End file.
